


Together

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Ladynoir fluff because they are my otp and they are ruining me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this :)

‘’Chat, Chat p-please wake up!’’ Ladybugs’ voice quivered as she shook her partners’ shoulder.

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, grimacing as they were filled with the harsh sunlight that rained down from the bright and cloudless sky above them.

‘’Wh-what happened?’’ He asked groggily, attempting to sit up and immediately regretting it as his head began throbbing in pain.

‘’You… fell.’’ Ladybug replied quietly, her face hovering just inches above his. Had this been under any other circumstance, he was sure his cheeks would be bright red to have her this close.

‘’Fell?’’ He repeated, trying in vain to remember his last moments before blacking out.

Ladybug nodded vigorously, holding firmly onto Chats’ arm and helping him the rest of the way up. He stumbled, the world around him tilting on its axis. She steadied him, and he was able to stand still, though he rested heavily upon her.

‘’Yeah, um, we were fighting an akuma and they hit you.’’

‘’An akuma!’’ He blurted, looking around wildly for any threat.

‘’Don’t worry, I stopped them.’’ She reassured and he sighed in relief. ‘’A-anyways, you fell, or rather, were pushed off the building.’’

‘’Hey, it’s fine, don’t you know a cat always lands on his feet?’’ He asked, attempting to brighten the mood.

‘’Well, you were out for a while. I- I was worried, I thought I lost you.’’ She set her gave to the ground, unable to look at him anymore. This was the first time he realized how red her eyes appeared and that she had been crying.

‘’Hey, it’s okay, Bugaboo, I’m here,’’ he reminded her, his voice gentle.

She smiled, refusing to take his otherwise annoying nickname for granted. Then, her earring beeped.

‘’You- you used your lucky charm?’’ 

‘’It was the only way to save you. I threw a pillow off the building as you fell. But I guess it wasn’t soft enough.’’

‘’Wait, I thought you could only use your lucky charm to stop akumas.’’

She shook her head. ‘’No, not always. It’s not their intended use, but sometimes I can use them for more personal, selfish reasons.’’ As she explained, the memories of her time with the Bubbler, when she used it to keep Adrien from dancing with Chloe, flooded her brain.

‘’Selfish?’’ He questioned, his voice low, as if someone could overhear.

‘’It- it was wrong of me. To put my own emotions over the greater good. But I, I couldn’t lose you. Even if it meant the akuma got away. But, luckily, they didn’t.’’

Chat Noir thought about his own feelings towards Ladybug. Were they selfish? He pondered the fact that he’d let an akuma destroy the entire city before he’d ever let them touch her. Yeah, maybe he was selfish, but after how many times they’d saved Paris they should be allowed to be selfish about something, especially if that something was each other.

Ladybugs’ earring beeped again, pulling Chat from his train of thought. He smiled weakly, releasing himself from her grasp to stand on his own.

‘’I guess we should probably go,’’ his voice sounded regretful as he turned and began walking away, limping slightly.

‘’Chat wait!’’ Ladybug burst, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her.

She buried her head in his shoulder, tears falling from her eyes. ‘’Don’t leave me,’’ she muttered over and over again, in between sobs. He rubbed her back, comforting her. She finally composed herself as her earrings beeped for the last time, warning her that there was only a minute left.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ he apologized for having worried her.

She shook her head, grabbing her hand in his.

‘’Don’t be sorry. Just, promise me that you’ll never leave me, Chat, and that we’ll always be together, even when we’re not. I care about you. I-I don’t think I’d be able to do any of this without you.”

‘’I promise, My Lady.’’ His voice was soft, raw with emotion.

And with that she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckle. Then, she dropped it, turning and darting away. Chat smiled to himself, who knew it’d only take a near death experience to get his Lady to notice him?


End file.
